The Spoils of War
by DarkPriestessOfHyrule
Summary: Ukyo mopes in misery after having failed to capture the lovely Kirara and sets out to sweep her off her feet and kill the Samurai once and for all. Little does he believe his luck when the poor water priestess falls right into his hands
1. Sulking

Ukyo sighed and put his fork down. Food seemed to loose its flavor since loosing her. The fine perfumed incense that filled the room with the intoxicating scent of flowers never reached his nostrils. He grimaced and pulled away from the touch of one of his many women who stayed in what the commoners called 'paradise'. No woman's touch would do but hers. His harem was the honor all girls dreamed about, surely she should have been flattered. His lovely Kirara. His. He saw her first and he should have her. Ukyo sulked crossing his arms. He remembered the first time he saw her. His coach had driven by her and when he decided to look out the blinded window he saw her. Her long silky brown hair gently blowing in the wind. Her eyes a deep brownish red. Her face was without makeup or adornment yet she looked like a goddess fallen to earth. A look of uncertainty and desperateness on her face. Such a sweet thing had been going around looking for some samurai or something to help her village. From the moment he saw her he wanted her. He had not been able to snatch her up just then because of his father's meeting, as the magistrate's son he was required to go. It had been a time waster. Nothing but flattering the royal envoy.

He had sent his minion out to find her as soon as the meeting ended. That fool. He rolled his eyes and questioned up and down why anyone would want a 'farm girl' for their harem, that she was nothing but a common peasant wandering around the city. She was a jewel lost in the dirt, she would sparkle brightly once polished. Flowers bloomed and sang for joy whenever she touched them. Why shouldn't she be his? He closed his eyes and smiled leaning back into the large cushioned couch at the remembrance of how she felt in his arms. What would her lips taste like when he kissed them? Heaven most likely. She looked so lovely where she had laid unconscious in his coach. He should have indulged himself in an early treat from her lips before arriving at his palace. Ukyo stood up in annoyance. It was all that idiot samurai's fault! She was so beautiful and now she was missing! Surely she didn't want to be taken by the samurai. True once she had awoken she had begged him to let her go, that she had to help her village. Hmph. That had been her old life talking, with him she would have been given a new life, she would have been a goddess. Did she really love a grueling life of farming and wallowing around eating nothing but rice so much?! She must have just been baffled over how she could have gained such good fortune and been unsure of how to respond. She was forgiven.

He headed for the door and decided to leave the harem not enjoying the disappointed moans from the women once he left like he use to. The only woman he wanted to hear moan was Kirara. Oh he would scour the entire city and beyond to have her. She was after all his. He decided that he would kill the machine samurai that had interfered and taken her as well. Soon she would be his again. He had spent last night finding the most expensive dresses for her along with jewels and the most beautiful delicacies she had probably never even heard of, arranging a place for her at his bed as well. He of course had been kept awake all night tossing and turning at the thought of her not being with him. Since he couldn't sleep there was no use in laying around. He had since taken a long nap. He wanted to look his best when he came in and swept her off her feet. His guards were ready to depart. Now that they were he would finally be able to find her, to own her and there would be nothing that useless samurai or any other being could do about it. _Don't worry my lovely Kirara, I'm on my way. You are going to look so lovely once you are mine._

**I just recently started watching the Samurai 7 series (I have only seen up to episode 7 SO NO SPOILERS) and I must say I am really liking it. I got super excited however when I first saw Ukyo. He is my favorite type of villain, one I never really worked with in writing. And I love Kirara she is so pretty. This is actually a sort of summary of episode 2 which is without a doubt my favorite so far. I love it when he tries to hit on her. Ukyo is my current favorite anime villain and I thought wow there isn't much on for these two so I made this. Enjoy and nice comments please.**


	2. Failed Outcome

**A/N: by demand here you go. Keep in mind this is fan FICTION lol I know full well this is NOT how it happened. :D If you like this story, add it to the watch I am very spontaneous as to when I post new chapters…you never know. I still am green to the series so pardons. **

_My lovely Kirara is truly enchanting. She entered my wonderful capital in search of vile unwashed samurai thugs to free her village from the bandits. Many simply ate of her rice and denied aid, but there were seven who did accept a foolish fling with death for mere gratitude and all the rice they could eat while they stayed. They returned to the village and caused so much trouble to our humble plans. They taught the villagers how to use bow and arrows and made their village into a mighty fortress. Instead of making rice like good little peasants, they spent their time making weapons and traps for us._

_Hayashida Heihachi the traitor taught the villagers how make powerful weapons, mighty defenses, and a powerful ballista which destroyed one of our most powerful bandits. Kyuzo the traitor (oh so painful he was such a fine guard) taught the villagers how to fire arrows without fail. Shichirojo the traitor oversaw building the village into a powerful fortress. And well, the other samurai were doing what they did best, being thorns in the side of the capital. The thing is, she almost succeeded in avoiding the loving embrace of my arms….almost…_

"Look out!" a farmer shouted just as a Nobuseri warrior brought down his sword giving Rikichi mere seconds to dive out of the way.

"We can't take much more of this!" Rikichi cried covering his eyes as the robotic footman to the bandits raised its sword to strike. He opened his eyes to see a blade protruding through the smaller robotic warrior which was then thrust into an upward motion causing it to be spilt in half, the man inside of it split down the middle also. "Great Samurai Kikuchiyo!" he cried in relief not thinking he would ever be so relieved to see the giant bumbling samurai cyborg who had a bad habit of charging blindly with his powerful sword and messing stuff up in the process.

"Get up you fool we are going back to the elder's house, there has been a change in plans." Kikuchiyo said in his same bellowing voice, his head spouting out steam like it did every once in awhile.

All the villagers crowded in the elders house waiting for Kanbei to speak. "Like you all have been told there has been a change in plans. The Nobuseri are more numerous than we originally anticipated and we have arranged to surrender."

The villagers gasped and cried out objections, but it was Rikichi's voice that was heard over them. "Great Samurai we can't give up now, all will be lost."

"We will arrange a meeting with the bandits and you will hand us over to them." Kanbei said with the same flat, emotionless voice he always spoke in, taking no heed to the panicking villagers.

Kirara who had been spying from the window (for she was the only woman who had sneaked out of the place where the women were told to hide for their safety to see how the battle was going) gasped. "No." her frightened whisper went unheard. "They can't. The bandits would still destroy them." she ran off in haste not bothering to stick around to hear the rest of what was being said.

"-But we will not all be going." Gorobei said with a chuckle, scratching the scar that made a white streak against the dark skin of his face. "We will be participating in a most momentous ruse." he said with great show, a side affect of his years of being an entertainer after the great war. "Everyone here will declare surrender and bow before the bandits where you will be presenting them with myself, Kyuzo, and the little guy over here tied up."

"My name is Katsushiro." the young samurai cut in.

"I was only teasing." the older man laughed.

"What about the rest of you?" the elder asked with a frown.

"The rest of us will be hiding in the rice you present to them. We will be carried off and while we are in we plan on taking them all down." Kanbei answered unaffected by the villagers excited cheers for this clever plan.

Kirara sat at the edge of the small pond in the woods behind the village, her feet in the water, this being what always set her spirit at ease. "No, they can't. All our work for nothing." she said slumping a single tear created ripples in the water. "I can't let the bandits destroy our village. I have to do something." she remained slumped. The bandits were ruthless. Lust driven for both power and-. She paused her head raised in determination. Rikichi had suffered the bandits when they attacked the village years ago and his wife saved them. She stood and headed back to the village. She would save them all as well, just like his wife had.

"I hardly believe you." Kirara dove behind a tree hearing the clear voices of the bandits and turned to see the villagers on their knees.

"Oh please mighty bandits have mercy!" Rikichi begged bowing down lower in the dirt. "We give you the samurai and this peace offering of rice." he gestured to the large bundles of rice.

"Hmph." the bandit snorted. "I hardly believe you. I counted seven and there are only three samurai here."

"We slayed them as soon as we realized we were wrong to betray you. They died by our arrows when they tried to flee."

Kirara covered her mouth with her hand. _They said they would surrender! They said nothing about killing!_ She stared up at the massive bandits. The large robotic Nobuseris who were taller than any building she had ever seen cast an imposing figure over the groveling farmers.

"We shall take your offering none the less. We can not sit passively though, your betrayal must be punished. We will make an example of this village."

"NO!" Kirara cried running forward falling to her knees in front of them. "You must spare them!"

"And why should we do that?" the Nobuseri asked with a snort.

she lowered her head. "I offer to give myself up to whatever fate you would have for me in exchange for my people's safety."

"You would give yourself in exchange these filthy peasants?" the bandit asked skeptically pausing, his voice sounding smug and amusing from within the massive bandit whose shadow almost covered the whole village. "I like that. Good little girl, you belong to us now ." he turned to the foot men. "Take her."

"Lady Kirara!" Rikichi cried out.

"No!" Katsushiro gasped struggling against the bonds that tied him to the other samurai.

"Grab that rice and the samurai when we leave." the bandit orders and Kirara was pulled onto the transport.

_Oh no!_ Katsushiro thought in panic. _What was she thinking? With us being carried off in different transports there will be no way we can get to her!_

The air was thick and being so high made Kirara dizzy as she struggled slightly against the tight hold of the bandit footmen who each held one of her arms. She was afraid, unable to believe she was actually riding on one of the massive robotic monsters through the air. "Don't get too cozy." the smug voice of the bandit who declared she belonged to them sounded. "We are taking you to the capital."

"Capital?" she asked, her voice taking on a tingle of worry.

"You sound surprised." his voice said drenched in such vileness she wanted to cry out in fear. " You didn't think we would put you in with those samurai did you? After all, sweet girls and sweet rice both catch a high price."

"So is that where you've taken all the other women you've abducted?" she cried out in rage trying to struggle which only earned their hold on her tightening.

"You mean saved. Their in paradise now compared to the dung heaps they called home." his voice seemed to smile in misgivings.

"How could they possibly be happy when they have been torn away from their homes and families?!"

"You'll see for yourself soon enough." she was turned to see a lovely areal view of her village. She cried out when she felt them dropping yet nowhere near the peaceful rice farms. "Take a good look. Soon your memory will be all that is left of this village and its people."

"But that's not the deal we made!" she cried. "You said you would spare them in exchange for my life!"

"I agreed to nothing. All I said was that you belong to me."

"Please don't do this to them I'm begging you!" She pleaded struggling even harder.

"Move in a little closer." the bandit ordered and the massive flying machine obeyed leveling its guns and missals at the city.

"Please Nobuseri I beg you! Where is your honor?!" Tears flooded her vision as she felt a sword swiftly brought up to her throat.

"Shut up and watch." he said coldly all fire unleashed on the village, her screams over heard just barely over the weapons as fire spread throughout the land.

"Nooo!" she screamed. "…..No." she wept unable to fall to her knees because of the soldiers hold on her arms.

"Now that that ugly business is taking care of we shall head to the capital." He said and it turned around and headed away from the village's burning remains. "The master Lord Ukyo is always looking for a lovely new gem to adorn his house. He shall pay a fine price for her."

_L..Lord Ukyo?_ She thought unable to stop weeping her village, her family..gone._ No._ she remember Ukyo well. He had tried to capture her before, to add her to his collection. Was that what the bandit had meant when he said that the women were taken to paradise? Ukyo had called where he was taking her to before the samurai saved her…he called it paradise.

Ukyo lounged back in his chair unable to fully enjoy company of anyone. His heart bled for her. "My lord." Tessai , his hired body guard and loyal minion said coming in and bowing down. "A word."

"Speak." the young man said tangling his fingers in one of the silky locks of blue hair.

"The farm girl you spoke of-"

"Ah, my lovely Kirara. Is there any news?" he asked sitting up at the mention of her.

"We have just purchased her from the Nobuseri."

"REALLY?!" Ukyo stood up in disbelief jaw dropped and his heart momentarily forgetting to beat.

"She is waiting outside."

"Wonderful! I do hope you paid those filthy bandits well, or killed them if she had a single mark." he followed Tessai anxious to finally see her. "Well where is she?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"We are holding her in the back."

"that filthy awful place, how dare you!" he cried turning quickly on the man that was leading the way.

"Sir she was grief stricken, too unstable to present to your lordship as she was."

"Hmph." Ukyo snorted. "I shall decide that." he smiled hearing soft weeping behind the door. "Leave us. I shall call you when I am ready."

"Very well sir." the older man bowed and left.

"Well you have met an unfortunate fate haven't you my dear?" he asked in a cooing voice and she looked up from where she had been chained to the wall with her hands bound above her head. Ash covered her face which had been sloppily washed by her tears. Her hair was messy and her eyes blood shot. "Oh damn those filthy bandits to hell just look what a mess they left you in." he stepped forward and caressed her cheek frowning when she turned her head away and wept, her warm tears bleeding through his red glove. "Don't worry my lovely Kirara. You are in paradise now and you will never have a want in the world again." his hand moved behind her head and pulled her forward as he met her mouth in a kiss. She struggled with all her might to scream or pull away to no avail._ Amazing. I had been right._ He thought feeling his heart do leaps and he pressed harder into the kiss, the arm of the hand that was not behind her head had wrapped itself around her and pulled her close. _She tastes just like heaven._

**This is my first non Nintendo series (also I am new to samurai 7) and I have to say I am pleased. Funny how one small change such as choosing to carry the rice on a different ship could so drastically alter the future. As you can tell I love the villains winning. I changed some things, it was the way my story was originally going anyways. Please tell me what you think. Good stuff only I could never handle rejection. I saw that the views for this past chapter were very good and after seeing ep. 14 I said "NO! This will not do at all!" and thus you get chapter two here. Sorry for the long talk here I am such a nut. Oh yes did Ukyo's two lead women have names? If not I shall give them nasty Japanese names because I really don't like them.**


	3. Bruises and Bandits

DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI 7, if I did, Ukyo would always get the girl in the end, no one would die (of the main characters) and I would make Kyuzo real and throw him to the fan girls (my gift for being such great readers)**

**A/N: sorry this took so long what is super annoying is for some reason on here six pages in word document looks like one page. That gets me down, well anyways I do have several other series to work on (but I was being lazy) and am in love with this fic right now so here is another chapter. VQOW fans are going to be very unhappy I am working on this and not another ch. Lol, so read, enjoy and comment. **

"So, this is the Ukyo's newest?"Ayamaro asked in the same bored voice he always spoke in as he approached Kirara who laid face down unconscious on a giant pillow bed, her head turned away from the two.

"Of course sir." Tessai answered unsure of why all of a sudden the magistrate would want to make a trip to Ukyo's cache of women, rumor had it he borrowed a few but Tessai would never believe ANY would come willingly with him nor that Ukyo would ever take them back.

"The farm girl? I thought I told my son to stop hunting her." he said his voice a bit annoyed, still it was always hard to tell what the ugly man's true emotions were when he spoke. His slack features and outlandish looks would make anyone cringe in terror. He sported the magistrates cloak, his dull blond hair was no redeemer to his appeal, his large teeth covered by even larger lips and his ears had been elongated at the lobes. He was a fleshy ruler who had let years of laid back rule and fine food destroy all appeal and ensure that no one that gazed at him would do so very long.

"Nobuseri had just happened to catch her on a hunting trip in Kanna, the young master got a fine price on her."

Kirara woke up, her head spinning but instantly closed her eyes when she felt a foot nudge her in the back curiously, the man's voice sounded very unappealing and to be honest she would rather not have seen him.

"Quite lovely, I hardly thought peasants could be much more than bland common bred. Do turn her over for me would you Tessai?"

"But sir, master Ukyo specifically said that no one is to touch her." Tessai said in shock.

"Come now, what my son doesn't know will do him no harm."

"You know you also told me that you would hunt down the peasants and samurai and yet here they are alive and well, at least they were before the Nobuseri got to them." Ukyo's voice sounded from a distance and from the startling of the magistrate he hadn't know that his son had been lounging back on the large couch on the other side of the room the whole time. What was also startling was that there were no women with him.

"They are dead are they not?" he sighed as if speaking made him tired he pulled out a fan which matched his cloak and began to fan himself. " And those that are living will soon be."

"No effort from you? Typical." Ukyo sighed and shook his head. "Now if you please I would very much like to be alone with my lovely Kirara." he said making shooing motions.

"Very well" Ayamaro turned and left closing the door behind him. Tessai followed but Ukyo knew he would be right outside the door.

"Well now my dear..since we are finally alone." Ukyo walked over and scooped up the water priestess and sat back on the couch laying her down so her head was on his lap. He smiled absently combing his fingers through her long brown hair.

Kirara smiled in her mind. _Thank goodness for all those years of pretending I was asleep so I could sneak out to the river._ Her features were relaxed and her breathing was steady. _When had I lost consciousness? That man with the pipe came in..I remember he knocked me out before. How does he do that?! _She really didn't trust Ukyo with her while she was supposedly unconscious. What would he do while she was asleep and obviously couldn't fight back? She let her eyes slowly open and groaned, sitting up made her head swim.

"So you are finally awake. You know I can't decide which aspect is more beautiful, you asleep or you being awake."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked realizing that she was no longer wearing her village clothes but now she was in a plain dress of very dull orange, her face had also been washed as well. Village clothes… as well as her home...gone. She remembered, feeling her throat tighten and hung her head.

"Doing what?" he frowned seeing her looking down at her dress. "Oh, that? Dear goodness I do admit I was a little lazy in choosing your dress but we have some business to attend to before I make you beautiful." he said, the word 'beautiful' sounded with some excitement. He opened his eyes and paused seeing her start to cry. "Oh no my jewel don't cry." he said taking her chin in his gloved hand and wiping away the tears, his voice tingled with both smugness and slight urgency. "You are safe and sound and shall not have a want in the world here."

" Why did those bandits kill everyone? And what business do you speak of?" her voice taking on frustration " I want to go home!" the anger slipped quickly away and she wept.

"What home is left? Those horrid horrid bandits ruined everything didn't they?" he shook his head as if he actually agreed that the bandits were wrong. "Oh it's no concern of yours, this business." he said in the same cooing voice he spoke in every so often, the one that a parent would use for a child. "I figured you might ruin your gown if I dressed you up now."

Kirara stood up in frustration, hating how he talked to her like that. She was unprepared for her spinning head and clouded thoughts and lost balance, staggering slightly only to be caught by Ukyo's arms…and Ukyo's wandering hands.

"Well now," he said in excitement. "You want to take care of it right away? I was going to wait until later but I must say that your eagerness has perked me up. This way." he said taking her by the arm despite her struggling.

Kirara shivered as she found herself being led underground through tunnels and eventually to a large room of grey stone which sported several machine Nobuseri.

"Tessai," Ukyo said wrapping his arm around Kirara's waist and pulling her forward. "Are they all here?"

"Yes sir, these are the three men that brought her." Tessai bowed.

"My, my," Ukyo said looking them up and down with a grimace on his face. "You peasants look like hell." he held up a hand when they started to protest, a gesture that only worked because Tessai's assassins pointed their weapons at them. "Now we have more pressing matters to see to.." he stepped forward leaving Kirara behind and grabbed the nearest Nobuseri man and dragged him forward towards her. Kirara cringed and shied away until her back was against the wall. The only reason the man hadn't pulled free (which he easily could have) was that Tessai's sword was to his back. Ukyo smiled warmly and gently removed Kirara's cloak she had borrowed to block out the cold to reveal a nasty bruise on each arm from the Nobuseri when they had held her on the transport. "This," Ukyo gestured to a bruise. "What is this?" he asked with curiosity drenched in a manner which made Kirara wonder just what he would do to them.

"It's um..an arm." the dirty obese man replied.

"And what is on that arm right there?" Ukyo very gently caressed the bruised skin.

"A bruise."

"A bruise." Ukyo repeated. "And what causes bruises?"

"Blood vessels burst and the blood rises to the surface beneath the skin." one of the ones who was behind said. Kirara recognized the build as being one of the men that was actually holding her down.

"You were aware I was looking for her were you not?" Ukyo asked still grasping the man by his collar.

"We heard some lord was looking for her. We assumed it was you, you said something about a reward." the one with Tessai's blade to the back smiled hopefully.

"The poster please." Ukyo ordered and one of the guards brought a poster forward, Kirara blanched when she saw her face drawn in realistic detail on it. "The Lord Ukyo son of Magistrate Ayamaro seeks after this woman." Ukyo read the fine symbols out loud. "A reward will be offered if this woman is brought before him. No physical harm is to be inflicted on this woman. NO EXCEPTION." his grasp tightened on the man. "Can you read?...I did say she was not to be harmed did I not?" he reached over and pulled off one of his long red gloves. "Hold that dear." he had only just handed her the glove before he struck the man with the back of his bare hand hard enough to knock him back. "WHAT DO YOU CALL BRINGING THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CREATURE IN ALL OF KOGAKIO TO ME WITH BRUISES?!" He struck the man one more time before letting out a sigh of relief and taking back his glove.

_He's insane…_ Kirara thought in horror. _On one hand I think I am safe judging by him exploding because I have two bruises. But on the other, is this what will happen if my usefulness wears out? I hope he doesn't have these tempers often._

"This way Kirara dear." he led her away replacing his glove, smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world. "Oh, Tessai do see that these men get their reward... Oh and see if they brought our money with them." he called out looking back. Kirara had only just peaked back when she felt his hand glide through her long hair and direct her head to look forward. "Staring is rude." he smiled happily.

Kirara clenched her eyes shut when she heard the sickening sounds of blades and arrows meeting flesh, screams cut off, and the dying gurgling up blood before their lives slipped out of their grasp. Ukyo's hand on the back of her head insured that she saw nothing. She saw nothing but she heard it.

"Now that they are no longer going to bother you, how about a nice soothing bath?" he asked the hand that had been on the back of her head leaned it so her head now rested on his shoulder.

_Where are you seven samurai? Please hurry._

The village shook with the sounds of war while the women hid, awaiting victory or defeat. Komachi shivered as she buried her face in the folds of her grandmother's robes. "I'm scared, where is sister?"

"Why she is just fine, she's over there with Okara and Shino." Setsu answered comfortingly.

"No she isn't." Komachi whined. The old woman gasped and ran up to where Okara was tapping the baby that was swaddled on her small back comfortingly.

"Where did she go?" the old woman asked with panic in her voice.

"Oh Kirara? She left almost fifteen minuets ago." The little girl answered snickering.

"WHAT?! There is a battle going on!"

"Hey don't get mad at me. She was there one minuet and then when I blinked I saw her heading to the elder's house. Go ask him, he just got sent here by the samurai." she gestured to the hunched man that was sitting at the other corner.

"Elder, have you seen-?" before the old water priestess could so much as finish the question a loud quake shook the foundation of the mountain in which the women and children were hiding along with the village's stores of food. "Everyone get to the center." the old woman ordered and all the girls screamed as another quake almost knocked them off their feet. All was silent save for the gasping nervous breaths of women who were clinging to their children and each other. Shino had brought the elder to the center where women looked around nervously. The only sound was the soft dripping of water from the cave's ceiling. Just when everyone gave up on the sounds the foundation roared and screams of men and a searing hot heat swept through the cave causing rocks to crumble and block the back exit. After several minuets of this, all was silent.

"SISTER!" Komachi cried pushing her way through everyone and undoing the locked latch of the door before running out.

"Komachi no!" Shino cried running after her to find the little girl several paces ahead. The girl's back was to her and her legs shook. Shino blinked and joined Komachi in viewing the horrible sight, like the little girl, who was frozen in dread. The entire village had been leveled. Trees burnt or some still on fire, the rice fields were blown apart, large craters appeared or the field itself had been blown off the side of the cliff all together. Flattened foundations and the occasional shell was all that remained of the houses and for all the glamour burning the bridge had done, there was now no way to get help. The air stank of rancid burning flesh and charred straw and wood, and what didn't stink was stifled by ash stirred in the air by embers. Broken arrows littered the area and mangled Nobuseri machines littered the grounds that had been torn apart with deep gashes. Before Shino had a chance to fall on her knees and weep for the village and all that lived there she heard a muffled moan. "QUICK SEARCH FOR SURVIVORS!" she cried not even noticing all the people that flooded out of the mountain side were too horrified to move.

Sino followed her ears frantically and ran to the spot, sliding on her knees and tore up debris until a twitching hand weakly reached up to receive hers. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" she cried and several women ran over and helped lift up the large boards of wood while she held on soothingly to the bloody shaking hand. "It's okay you're almost out." she said soothingly as a man's groan sounded in reply.

"Dear goodness it's Rikichi!" a woman shouted. "We need to get him to a healer!"

The women worked in shifts, to heal the survivors that out of all the village men there counted only eight, most had severe injuries, and one died before he could be healed.

"Rikichi." the old water priestess asked and the man groaned and opened his eyes a few hours later. "What happened to the samurai…and where is Kirara?"

"The samurai…pretended to surrender to….draw away the Nobu…seri.." he gasped taking in a shaky breath.

"Are you sure he is up to this?" Shino asked anxiously stopping when Rikichi nodded.

"Kirara didn't know..she…my..wife…"

"She offered herself to them didn't she?" the old woman asked remembering that his wife had done the same thing.

"Yes..they took her…they still destroyed us. The samurai are still alive…the samurai will save her." he groaned as the pain returned.

"Enough questions." Setsu said struggling to stand up. "You need your rest Rikichi. This war is out of our hands." the old water priestess's face grew serious. "It is up to the samurai now. To end it, and to save Kirara."

**I have since watched the whole series (I actually stopped when Ukyo fell with the capital) and ran off crying (well tearing up) at how my awesome and utterly favorite male character died crying out Kirara's name, his beloved, his jewel... Well you know what?! I'm not having that! Love always wins for me, even if 3/4 of my writings deal with villains who need love. Throughout the ENITRE series I always thought Ayamaro was super creepy and decided that although this chapter is not it (but still I do touch on it) I will dedicate an entire chapter to the creepy people and tell you all just how creepy I think they are. But until then enjoy now my friends. :)**


End file.
